zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Kuro ninja
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- KyleH (Discusión) 14:21 17 abr 2009 Helou! que bueno que tambien ayudes a mejorar la pagina. Somos pocos los que estamos ayudando pero igual la web seguirá avanzando bien ! Si necesitas algo solo deja un mensaje... y eso xD! Atte. Link Oscuro Amm.. gracias por responder mi mensaje Kuro. Espero que estemos en contacto ya que somos muy pocos los que ayudamos a esta wiki. Parece que no los administradores se conectan ya ... En fin si me necesitais en algo solo decidme. Atte. Link oscuro Hola Kuro. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Estamos en un proyecto para crear la guia de algunos zelda, y queremos ver en que nos puedes ayudar ... La idea no es copiarlas y pegarlas, si no adecuarla para cada jugador... Si puedes ayudarnos sería un gran placer... Ponte en contacto conmigo. Att. --Link oscuro 00:36 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Ninporta Kuro, las vas avanzando de a poco, yo tampoco tengo tiempo a veces y simplemente no adelanto. Pero la cosa es bastante buena y hay videos incluso que te sirven para ayudar. Una recomendación sería hacer la de Majora por que es más corta y como no estas siempre te resultaria mas facil. De todas maneras tenlo en mente. --Link oscuro 16:46 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias ! Con tu ayuda la wiki de Zelda reunió 250 articulos! Sigue aportando para que pronto llegemos a más articulos. Felicidades por los 250 ! Att. --Link oscuro 03:08 21 nov 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANTE: Nueva dirección para el wiki Como el usuario activo que sos, es mi responsabilidad que he contacato a un ayudante de wikia center, para que este nos ayude a revivir la wikia. Entonces el propone que creemos nuevos administradores de la web. Para esto queremos saber a quienes propones. Tu ayuda es sumamente importante. Respondeme en mi pagina de discusión. Att:Link oscuro 04:36 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Amm... Si Kuro, lo que pasa es que cambiaremos aún más la portada de lo que actualmente está. Espero que comprendas. Att: Link oscuro 16:14 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola! Buena pagina oye podemos ser amigos? Conde Cenizo 17:01 9 oct 2010 (UTC)ARMAGEDDON188 Mas de 600 Oye kuro Ninja sabes,me sorprendi al ver que habias hecho mas de 600 ediciones y pense dajerte un comentario por eso.¡sigue asi!kiwi 20:25 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Temas diversos Hola, he estado revisando todas las ediciones que has hecho y me parece que se te da muy bien esto. También quería pedirte perdón por tener tantas faltas de ortografía (sobretodo con los acentos) y complicarte la vida de esta manera... Por último quería decirte que Talt en español es Taya (Tael es su hermano) y preguntarte ¿donde has leído que el Pez Volador se llama Pez Viento? No sé si es verdad o no, pero me gustaría contrastarlo.Yuso 16:04 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues yo ya he dejado la autónoma XD (me parecía todo muy desorganizado, pero, por lo que me han dicho, es solo mi facultad). De todas formas, habiendo el referente de Majora's mask, si es solo por no confundir a la gente, yo creo que no vale la pena inventarse uin nombre como "Pez Viento". Es más fácil crear una pagina de desambiguación. Al fin y al cabo nadie va a confundir un enemigo chiquitajo y insignificante con un personaje principal. Otra cosa que quería decirte es que he visto que estás "españolizando" todos los artículos de Spirit Tracks. Es algo que yo quería hacer desde el primer día, pero casi todos aquí son hispanos y te vas a buscar problemas por quitarles sus referencias (que son tan dignas como las nuestras)Yuso 17:21 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Es último te ha quedado de un solemne... XD Bueno, si existe una referencia al nombre "Pez Viento" en las instrucciones, me lo creo XD (aunque he de decir que las instrucciones suelen ser traducidas por grupos independientes al juego y, que en mucho casos, llegan muy mal traducidas).Con dejar los dos nombres en el articulo principal, ya basta (creo yo)Yuso 19:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Es necesario? ¿Es necesario que edites y agregues un enlace inutil? -- . 21:57 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Me refiero a que editas algo y solo pones un enlace, una coma, un acento, entre otras cosas. -- . 22:09 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Me alegro de que hayas puesto una foto tan buena a la paguina cristal oscuro ya que yo la creé buscando infornación y me sorprendí no encontrándola. Donde vistes la foto dimelo porfavor.--Vivainfernape 08:05 2 nov 2010 (UTC)Vivainferanape--Vivainfernape 08:05 2 nov 2010 (UTC) (ES OTRO MENSAJE) Oye vuelvo a ser yo la wiki inglesa esta muy bien y en mi opinion si todos colaboramos sera fácil superarla. Te escribo porque todavía no he aprendido ha subir fotos si me dices como podría ayudar más. Cuándo pico añadir imagen, habiendo entrado, que hago? Por favor es una duda tonta, ayúdame ;-)77.224.53.136 20:44 2 nov 2010 (UTC)vivainfernape De gran utilidad :-) Portales Pareces un experto en twilight princess podrias decirme cuantos portales hay? Dónde? O si mejor me pones una foto y listos. Si me lo dices me ayudas un montón, por favor.--Vivainfernape 09:01 5 nov 2010 (UTC)vivainfernape Los tenia Oye los tenia todos pero gracias. No nos estamos hablando mucho ultimamente? No. No lo creo--Vivainfernape 15:27 5 nov 2010 (UTC)vivainfernape No puedo No puedo subir una imagen siempre me dice que:El archivo que has intentado subir parece estar vacío textualmente te lo pongo. ¿Que hago?Vivainfernape 14:26 10 nov 2010 (UTC)vivainfernape Colores Que le paso al wiki tiene un aspecto mas identificativo pero en la portada hay letras demasido claras y no se ven bien. (se parece al wiki ingles)Vivainfernape 12:22 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Hay un nuevo editor que borra una parte de un articulo solo por el logro. Que harás? Imagino que no se puede hacer.Vivainfernape 18:02 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Pequeño favorcito Kuro, podrías averiguar el nombre en español de los "Puppet Ganon". Saludos! -- . 22:26 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias! -- . 23:21 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Duda Hola, en el TP en la ciudadela el hombre que te limpia los zapatos sirve de algo cuando esta el lalomercado? Una vez limpias las botas oigo el ruido de campanillas que cuando hay un bicho dorado cerca por qué?Es que tengo las botas tan relucientes? P.D.: Te gustaría unirte al proyecto razas?Vivainfernape 19:45 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Fotos Vuelvo con lo de las fotos (que pesado que soy,estarás pensando, como sino hubiera más usuarios) consigo subir la imagen, pero no se llevarla al articulo, en este caso es una de los los yetis.Vivainfernape 15:07 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Hola te escribo por creo que la plantilla de phantom hourglass esta errónea ya que en el juego no aparecen ornis ni gerudos, y soy yo el equivocado me gustaría que me dijeras que personajes son ya que he completado el juego varias veces y no me he dado cuenta.Vivainfernape 20:05 17 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿? ¿Como supiste que dije de traducir los nombres de los subjefes del TP si se lo dije a NIko bellic?Vivainfernape 16:06 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Llave Hola necesito tu ayuda para poner una imagen, la subí, pero a hora de ponerla en la página (llave del jefe) se ve muy grande ocupando el mismo espacio que la letra en sí y que bien. La veras en las ultimas imágenes subidas. Y todo esto es por si tu puedes hacer que se vea más pequeña. Creo que no se puede aunque no pierdo la esperanza.Vivainfernape 13:44 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Premio Usuario Destacado Felicidades!! -- . 16:25 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Colaboración Como pones en tu página colaboras en la creación de artículos, te pregunto si podríamos crear una guía de los pisos de la cueva de las hadas y pensé que se puede "pedir prestada" la información a nuestra amiga zeldapedia y traducirla (si quieres te pasas la cueva y ya (aunque yo no lo he echo y no lo se entero)) es todo. Por esas casualidades de la vida y los wikis (jej) no serás de Barcelona? Dew. Infernape os chamucará. 15:24 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok normalmente será por la noche (si puedo en clase aunque si me pillan se me cae el pelo, esto se merece un premio de dedicación) pero se avecina un fin de semana y probaré de avanzar tarea. P.D:Entoces entenderás porque a veces puede que ponga 'i' sola en vez de 'y', el catalán lía.. Infernape os chamucará. 15:44 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Escolta noi que es de tu?. Bueno ya hice la primera parte te toca, lo hice rápido eh?... Infernape os chamucará. 09:51 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola hablé con Yuso para lo de la guía y el dijo que no iba a participar pero me dijo que el pensaba que sería mejor hacer un artículo a parte para la guía. No se, que hacemos? Ya está empezada, si se acaba haciendo sería mejor acabarla y con dos pestañas copiar y pegar en la página y ponerla en guías en una mini sección de Twilight Princess. Ok ya la avanzaré hasta la 25. Adiós. Infernape os chamucará. 09:23 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades tío! ganaste la nominación para administrador. Ahora, debes esperar a que Aqui estoy te ascienda. Por cierto, debes poner tu descripción aquí. -- . 19:54 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Macho, últimamente todo son felicidades y enhorabuenas y la mía no te falta! Infernape os chamucará. 20:11 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Trabajito Hola tengo una pregunta, como se llama el personaje de Twilight Princess que te enseña las técnicas de la espada? En Zeldapedia estuvo como descatado y el traductor cutre del ordenedor pone que la traducción de Hero's Shade (en inglés) es Sombra del Héroe. Que te dice tu intuición? Lo de la cueva está ahí a lo mejor si se me va la vagancia escribo algo. Infernape os chamucará. 16:09 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, estos días me he centrado en editar mi Gran Producción (que ya era hora, con el tiempo que llevo aquí) todavía no he acabado (ouch!) pero me gustaría que mi dijeras como me está quedando. Verás, tengo un problemilla: puse la imagen del lobo dorado (ya aprendí, hurra!) pero se me va debajo de la infobox y me gustaría que estuviese en la sección de página que le toca. Bueno, ya la acabaré y ya me dirás. Infernape os chamucará. 15:58 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola, (que pesado que soy, (o despistado)) ya que eres admin. por que no cambias de nombre la página darknut como los demás sub-jefes? No se por se olvidó esa, te lo avanzo, darknut en castellano es Ferrus. Dew. Infernape os chamucará. 16:24 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Formato imagenes Te lo digo a ti porque eres la persona que más imágenes sube, pero, espero que si alguien más lo lee, intente hacerlo igual: Cuando subes una imagen, intenta transformarla a png antes de hacerlo. Así ocupan más, pero luego, si se consigue una versión mejor, es más fácil ponerle transparencias o lo que sea.Yuso 16:57 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Los GIF no son problema. Pero los jpg, sin ser admin, no se puede hacen nada para cambiarlos. Si intento subir un png al actualizar un jpg, me dice que el formato no coincide con el nombre, así que habría que cambiar los nombres de las imagenes (que solo puede hacerlo un admin) o subir los png y borrar los jpg (que tampoco puede hacerse sin ser admin). Por eso te decía, que si encontrabas en jpg, que lo metieras en un editor y lo pasaras a png, para que cualquiera pudiera arreglarlo.Yuso 20:52 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Mira, he encontrado esta opción que te permite ver las imágenes que no se usan. Supongo que es un buen momento para hacer limpieza, actualizar y poner las que se pueda.Yuso 21:31 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok, ahora, con el registro de imágenes sin usar, será fácil localizar las que no tengan calidad suficiente. El lunes me pongo a ello.Yuso 10:20 28 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, gracias. En cuanto al artículo, no, no seguiré escribiendo. ¿Te gustaría encargarte tú? Si es así, pues podrías sacar la info de Zeldapedia, de donde mismo la saque yo. -- . 18:27 28 ene 2011 (UTC) La guía Hola otra vez, hoy estábame yo mirando la guía de Twilight Princess (la gente hace sudokus y yo leo guías) y he visto un posible error: en la parte que el cetro del dominio recupera el poder, se entiende que un palo de piedra oxidado recupera su magia por que le da la gana, pero yo CREO que es por lo que lee Shad del libro de los cielos. Ya, vale, no es nada importante y no afecta a nadie pero bueno. A ver que dices. (Últimamente me estoy marcando unos mensajes muy largos, yo nunca he escrito tanto... --Infernape os chamucará. 14:52 29 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡NO VEAS! Cacho trabajo el tuyo, esto se merece un premio, te pones la mano en la espalda, golpeas y ya tienes una palmadita en la espalda amistosa. Vale ya lo muevo. He visto que eres el único que edita el Minish Cap y ahora podré sumarme. Un día corriente y moliente estaba yo en una clase de tecnología que se planteaba normal hasta que el de detrás me da un emulador con el juego (ya ves de que gente más maja me rodeo). Infernape os chamucará. 16:50 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Foto borrada ¿Cómo es que eliminaste la actualización que hice de la foto de la anciana de las bombas?Yuso 16:50 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Pues sí, tienes razón, es que el articulo está duplicado. habrá que borrar uno. (la foto sigue intacta donde la dejé XD) Yuso 19:34 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Duda Como consigo en Minish Cap la flechas de la luz y el escudo espejo. Infernape os chamucará. 17:41 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Jej, ejem... ya lo leí... ANTES. Pero lo de las flechas, yo ya he pasado la quinta mazmora eso quiere decir que no tengo opción? Y lo del escudo y la piedrecita... lo me pide el goron izquierdo no derecho... Infernape os chamucará. 21:22 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Vale... ya entiendo que tengo al goron gigante pero no me pregunta nada... A, ya te dije que tenia el Minish Cap antes del mensaje de Yuso... Hay que mirar los mensajes con temas no cerrados, que no estamos donde hay que estar! Infernape os chamucará. 13:38 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Más dudas Hola, como tu sabiduría en juegos no tiene fin, tengo otra duda (que raro, yo dudas, ja!). Pues va sobre A Link to the Past (juego nuevo, bieeeeen), cuando hablo con el anciano depués de la primera mazmora, aparte de darme las botas me dice que hay cierto objeto en el Lago Hylia. Que objeto es? Como lo consigo? Mirando unas guías he visto que para ganar al segundo jefe se necesitan tantos espadazos, tantas flecha y dos golpes con una llamada Varilla de fuego, claro he pensado directamente el cetro de fuego, pero no es posible cogerlo en ese momento. La pagína de marras el Guías Nintendo y ya sé que ahí no llaman nada por su nombre, todo es una espécie de... (todo lo laman así) Bueno, es curiosidad ya que voy por el tercer palacio y ya no lo necesito. Infernape os chamucará. 17:16 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya Ya, lo se. Es cierto, pero "algú ho havía de dir". Y aprovecho para decirte que cuado inicio sesión no puedo ver toda la actividad reciente, solo la que yo hago y las ediciones inmediatas, cosa que sin sesión no pasa. Es eso normal? Porque me pasa? --Infernape os chamucará. 16:45 25 feb 2011 (UTC) A mi discusion le paso algo raro me puedes ayudarJoaquin Acosta 15:07 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Ayuda: en the legend of zelda : majora mask en mi emulador, encontre en cloc town saliendo acia snowhead(despues de salir, de cloc town en la especie de escalera bajarla y abajo mirrar a la pared) encontre un dibujo de el y una melodia la que intente tocar ,no pude, me paresio el nana de zelda Duda Rápida El gato de Giovanni se llama Hércules no? --Infernape os chamucará. 15:42 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Me parece buena idea, pero como lo haríamos? A mano? con una categoría? En un articulo a parte?Yuso 18:57 28 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: Me parece bien. En cuanto a lo artículos incompletos, no se si se han dado cuenta, pero he estado arreglando los esbozos. Entonces, desde ya la prioridad del wiki es reescribir artículos ya hechos. -- . 20:11 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Crearé la plantilla de artículo bien redactado (añadirá automaticamente la categoría). También haré la de Mal Redactado. El trabajo ahora es de revisar artículo por artículo y añadir la plantilla vale? -- . 16:50 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Una categoría es la mejor opción? No sé si es buena idea, pero hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor...Yuso 17:43 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Una idea. Incluimos el enlace a la wiki inglesa como requisito para estar "Bien redactada"?Yuso 20:00 1 mar 2011 (UTC) a eso me refería precisamente, que se ponga el enlace si nbo está antes de poner el "bien redactado". Puede parecer una tontería, pero a mí me parece muy útil (Y algún día se tiene que hacer)Yuso 20:48 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Pon las plantillas en los artículos que quieras. Yo me ocuparé de revisar art por art (si, soy capaz xD). Mañana por la tarde (horario chileno) crearé las plantillas. -- . 02:45 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Blog Hola, mira el último de los rangkings que he hecho (y haré) me parece un tema interesante, y además eres uno de los pocos que ha escrito en todos los que he escrito. --Infernape os chamucará 21:54 4 mar 2011 (UTC) No esta mal, la he escuchado, y en alguna versión si que parecen pitidos pero, hay más canciones que te gusten no? Infernape os chamucará 11:03 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagen Subi una imagen de la entrada al santuario del lago y no se como postearla en el articulo que le corresponde,me lo podrias explicar?Ordenata 20:14 5 mar 2011 (UTC)Ordenata RE: Veamos. Supongo que la plantilla de BienRedactado se pone cuando el artículo está bien redactado. Aunque esté bien redactado, puede que falte información. Por eso pongo la plantilla de arreglar. -- . 17:36 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Duda No puedo editar!!! subir imagenes ni categorizar ni nada!!! y ahora pude editar pero no aparecen cosas como poner o quitar vinculos o enumerar, nada solo puedo escribir ni siquiera mi perfil puedo editarlo ¬¬, no sabes que pudo pasar? si puedieras ayudarme te lo agradeceria mucho xD Gracias. Sobre los problemas de edición Hola. Veo que hace días no editas, y que recien estas editando. ¿Tuviste ese problemilla que casi todos tienen? ¿te pasa solo aquí o en toda wikia? Ya pregunta a Bola, pero brilla por su ausencia. Saludos! -- . 20:44 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Afiliaciones Kuro, podrías ver la propuesta de el usuario Metrox dejó en mi discusión? Saludos! -- . 22:49 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Más páginas 100 días seguidos editando... Bah, ese no es el tema. Bueno, te quería proponer otra colaboración (tiembla, la última vez se que acabaste hacieno casi todo, pero no sabía que lo ibas a poner todo de golpe) bueno, la idea es que sea de los diversas forma de transporte a lo largo de los juego/mapa. Para orientarse, http://www.zeldawiki.org/Warping puede ser útil. Bien, lo primero sería el nombre ¿Teletransporte? A veces no es eso, y es una canción. Transporte sería mejor. Ya se verá. P.D.: Mira las última entradas del blog que hice, estoy pensando en otra y ya se acumulan. Como una es un vídeo es rápido. Taluego. Infernape os chamuscará. 14:16 13 may 2011 (UTC) Ya... Te lo decía por que justo estos días voy a estar bastante libre. Bueno, yo podría hacer juegos sueltos, pero los primeros no. Por ejempo, Spirit Tracks, Phantom Hourglass, Minish Cap, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker o como mucho Link's Awakening (que esta en proceso). El nombre casi mejor que sea transporte, la creo ahora y le pongo una intro que impresione, que si eso, ya mejorarás. Taluego. Infernape os chamuscará. 19:10 13 may 2011 (UTC) oye Kuro ninja borrastes lo que escribi de Mido no estuvo bien lo que puse ? Borrado de categorias generales ¿Porqué borraste las categorías generales (Por ejemplo, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), siendo que si son necesarias? -- . 19:40 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Diseño Hola Kuro. He estado pensando en cambiar el diseño del wiki. ¿Puedes dar alguna idea? -- . 19:02 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Esta bien pondre cosas que solo see oye he estudiado mucho The legend of zelda de verdad como casi ninguno e jugado casi todos los juegos y sin duda se un chorro de cosas tratare de plasmar cosas que tal ves aun no haya en este wiki aunque en verdad me impresiona ;) saludos David Guerra Melendez 05:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC)David Guerra MelendezDavid Guerra Melendez 05:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, pensaba en poner un color mas claro de fondo y otro mas claro al fondo del texto. Ahí vere que colores pondré. Tambien tenía pensado poner algunos artworks de Link y Zelda al fondo. -- . 16:39 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Una pregunta. ¿sabes porque el número de artículos subió tanto, siendo que en los cambios recientes solo se crearon dos? -- . 22:12 30 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias no hay de que hare todo lo que peda por ayudar Lo tomare en cuenta Gracias, tomare en cuenta tu consejo, y ya que hare uso de las plantillas onfobox, tengo una duda: cual es el formato EXACTO para agregar una imagen a una plantilla Infobox objeto, enemigo, personaje, etc...??? por favor te agradeceria que me contestaras. Gracias de antemano Ben10ADNLaboratorio 23:16 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias Gracias por decirme, y tambien lo del px, que no lo sabia, si tengo duas te preguntare Ben10ADNLaboratorio 20:47 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Kuro Ninja so Augusto05 Tengo una duda: ¿Cuántos años tiene Link en The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks?. Espero que puedas responder mi pegunta y si no puedes entonces esta bien. Atte: Augusto05 19:51 6 oct 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 19:51 6 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡HOLA! Tengo una duda enorme y creo que me podrías ayudar, No se agregar las fotos... he creado la página de Narisha y la de Tristalfos ahora crearé la de las Cangrecolas...he subido fotos de Narisha,Tristalfos y Cangrecolas pero ninguna que yo haya subido la he agregado yo... Te doy las gracias soy fan tuyo y no es de peloteo... voy a intentar descifrar el idioma de Altárea igual que tu con el hylian. GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! Twilight Stallord 14:30 28 ene 2012 (UTC) hola